1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display medium, an image display device, a storage medium storing an image display program, and an image display method.
2. Related Art
Image display media using colored particles are known as conventional image display media which have a memory property and which can be rewritten repeatedly. Such an image display medium is structured to include, for example, a pair of substrates, and plural types of particle groups having different colors and different charge characteristics which are enclosed between the substrates and can move between the substrates due to an applied electric field. Further, there are also cases in which spacing members for partitioning the region between the substrate into plural cells are provided between the substrates for reasons such as preventing the particles from concentrating at one region between the substrates.
In such an image display medium, the particles are moved by voltage, which corresponds to an image, being applied between the pair of substrates, and the image is displayed as the contrast of the particles of the different colors. Note that, even after application of voltage is stopped, the particles remain adhered to the substrates due to van der Waals force and image force, and the image display is maintained.